Tsukune Aono
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Tsukune was a little stronger and smarter than in canon? What if he had an interests in monsters and acted with a little practicability and with hormones like a normal teenage boy. Having to rely on more than just his Harem to survive Tsukune goes down resulting in personal growth without him having some sort of super monster heritage like other stories. Redid chapter 2.
1. Arriving to Youkai

Tsukune Aono  
0  
Tsukune x Harem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
000  
Author's Note  
0000

Tsukune Aono gazed morosely out the window of the small school bus carrying him to his new school. The general area was completely barren. The only sign of life from the desolation was mossy covered scraggly trees. The sky was also quite foreboding, a murky orange color with the background littered with tombstones.

The sign for the bus stop was a black-caped scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern perched on its shoulders in place of a head.

Tsukune slid his bag on his right shoulder. The curious teen looked around and continued down a rather worn path. The geography and vegetation was unfamiliar. Was this really a location within Japan he wondered as he picked at his green blazer. He sighed, wishing the coloring was blue. He liked blue better, at least the pants were a tolerable color.

"Watch out!" he heard and he turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle. He was frozen in fear and unable to move out of the way.

CRASH!

"Itai…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw the young man who she hit. ''Sorry! So sorry!'' she profusely apologized.

''I-Its oka...'' Tsukune trailed off as he paused, a dark blush forming on his face as he looked at the girl. She was beautiful, with a long pink mane of hair, soft green eyes, and all around gorgeous. She was wearing the same colors of the academy, but with a skirt instead of pants. She also had an intricate Rosario of sorts on her chest. That drew in Tsukune's attention as Rosarios were the current chapter of the book he was reading.

Tsukune stood up and went over to help the girl. ''Are you okay? My name is Aono Tsukune.'' _She's really cute._

Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face and he blushed at the contact. '_What is she doing?_'

"You smell nice," she said huskily. She slowly leaned in to…

Bite him!

Tsukune let out a cry and tried to jerk away, but the girl's grip on him with inhuman. Not even Daichi-sempai was that strong, and he was a martial artist. His breathing grew shallow and his body began feeling weak. Finally the girl let go, a faint blush on her face.

"Gomen. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Moka Akashiya.''

''N-Nice to meet you Moka-san,'' Tsukune replied, rubbing his neck._ 'Jeesh. The first cute girl I meet and she has some sort of blood fetish. What does she think she is? A vampire or something?' _ Tsukune thought as he began gathering his things. He finished and looked up, noticing Moka had picked up her bike and gathered her things. ''Are you a first year as well?'' he asked as Moka smiled and nodded. ''Maybe we mind end up in the same class.'' he suggested with a shrug. He wasn't really all that good with interacting with girls his age. It was always Daichi-sempai who did most of the talking whenever they hung out, so Tsukune thought of following his example.

"Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"I…well...'' Tsukune began stammering. Girls never really showed an interest in him. He was always the straggly or strange boy into the occult. ''I have no problem with that.'' he once more mirrored his sempai, something he did when he was nervous or self conscious.

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged Tsukune's arm causing him to blush. ''I've always wanted a friend. Kyaah! Why did I say that? You must think I'm crazy or something?'' the girl yammered on. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she timidly asked. ''Y-You don't have anything against vampires do you?'' she asked, as Tsukune looked at her with surprise.

''No...I think they're pretty cool. Well, not the really evil, psychopathic, and selfish ones like some of the villains on True Blood or the really bad ones on Twilight. I do like Anne Rice's novels, and Bram Stroker's Dracula is a classic.'' Tsukune paused, suddenly starting to feel alarmed. _'Way to go Tsukune. Now she's going to think you're some vampire nerd or something.'_ he chastised himself.

''I...I'm really glad.'' she replied with a bright smile and hugged his arm tighter resulting in the brown haired boy blushing. Unfortunately the two were separated during the entrance ceremony. Tsukune was able to finally find his home room class after being rebuffed or ignored by several students for being weak. Even when he was made fun of or ignored in his previous school, it never felt so...vicious.

He entered and at the front of the class was a woman who looked to be in her twenties. She was rather cute, with creamy looking skin and short blonde hair. She had cat-like ears with a little furred tail, a green and black striped top that showed her cleavage with a black mini-skirt that came to her knees. Tsukune was so stupefied he almost didn't hear the sensei direct him to his seat.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile. It was always nice to have a teacher who was enthusiastic and cared about teaching.

''Now as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This school is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune froze at this proclamation. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. Did he hear right?

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

A cold sweat broke out as he repressed the urge to panic. One false move and he was going to be dead. A school of monsters? On one hand he was rather fearful, knowing a lot of monsters were violent and hated people. On the other hand the other part of him, the other who studied such things and was a huge monster junkie was excited. Real live monsters.

Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

Relief washed over Tsukune with that announcement. That increased his chances of survival.

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked.''Humans are nothing more than trash for us monster. If you're weak then you're life means nothing more than being playthings for the strong.''

Tsukune repressed his urge of nausea and outraged. As somehow who respected women very much, he didn't like vile types, monster or not; such thoughts were unforgivable.

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation.

''Scuse me!'' A familiar voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…'' Moka said as she entered the doorway. The tensions that was filling the room earlier had come to a stop as everyone began focusing on the pretty newcomer.

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said. _'Well, what a cute one.'  
_

''Ok!'' Moka replied with a friendly smile as she stepped in and looked around for a place she could sit.

Of course when she entered the class the guys starting drooling like idiots and commented on her beauty.

"That girl is hot..." one boy gasped.

"She's totally cute..." added another.

"I agree..." a third gasped. "She's too…too,"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar face

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?"

By the looks Tsukune was receiving from the male populous, he realized that a huge bulls eye will be pointed on his back.

000

Chapter End

000

So we'll have some changes. One, Tsukune is going to have to fight some students on his own without the girls. He's going to make strives on surviving and learning a bit more about the world around him. His interests in monsters and stuff will play a key role in survival. Too many stories just give Tsukune monster heritage or super powers. I don't want to follow that route, at least as far as the canon is concerned.

Also Tsukune will act more like an actual teenage boy, with hormones and such. He's going to be less of a stereotypical shounen character and certain vulnerabilities will be shown. More prejudices and stuff will also be introduced and whatever other elements will come to mind. Also, another thing, he will have friend characters outside the harem of both sexes. We'll get to that as well, you have an original character you want to submit, feel free to do so.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first of my brand new, main character of other series things I'm doing. If Naruto x crossover pairings of a certain brand are overplayed, I'm sure it occurs more in any fandom with less than 2,000 fanfics and such. So yeah, if its crossover I've done for my series or such, expect that I will do Harem and Single pairing stories with those main characters as well.


	2. Arriving to Youkai! Part 2! Redone!

Tsukune Aono  
0  
Tsukune x Harem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
00

Author's Note

0

The latter half of the story was completely redone. Add me on Twitter for more details.

00  
Story Start

0000

Seeing students sprouting things like wings, claws, or fangs as a result of having trouble to maintain their disguise completely shattered any futile hope that the whole thing was just a sick joke. He did meditative breathing, or what he thought was meditative from what he recalled from movie or books in hopes of calming himself. He knew that some dark creatures could sense fear, while others feed on emotions. Though how much he knew was accurate he had no idea. After all, what kind of vampire was a pretty young girl that can go into sunlight and had pink hair? It was the fact that Moka wasn't trying to eat him not only helped kept him calm, but it put him at ease that he wasn't along.

_''Whoa? Who's that babe?''_

_''Man I'd love to hook up with her!''_

_"Who's the guy with her?"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"_

_''What that girl with the pink hair?''_

_''Uugh, she looks rather human and do you sense her aura. It's rather weak.''_

Tsukune couldn't help but be a bit surprise at some of the latter remarks. He found Moka incredibly beautiful and thought that was the genuine conclusion. The fact that were a few guys that thought she was unattractive was surprising. Maybe it was a monster thing? Maybe it was that sort of thing where in some cultures being skinny was unattractive? It kind of made sense.

''This is going to be fun. I wonder what they're going to teach us?'' Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some lemonade.

''Yeah, same here,'' he shyly replied. Smiling, the two of them went out to explore the school more.

Moka took a sip of her drink and smiled, "It's delicious, isn't it?" she asked. Tsukune looked to the side, "Um, yeah," when he looked back at her, she was giving him a sad look. Not wanting to make her cry or anything, he took a gulp. Tsukune looked upon the now smiling face of his friend, _'Even with a different face and personality…She's still Moka.'_

"You're Akashiya Moka, correct?" Tsukune turned abruptly to the sound of the same smug voice from that morning. The same bastard who talked about molesting girls and looked down at the weak.

''I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" he arrogantly introduced himself as if he was important. ''Please tell me why a beautiful woman like yourself is hanging out with this loser?" he asked, grabbing Tsukune by the scruff of his neck, holding him off the ground. Tsukune grimaced, trying to break out of the grip. 'This guy...he's...' he soon realized it was that same monster who didn't have much respect for humans.

Students began whispering and making comments. ''Its Saizou! That guy is Saizou Kamiya!''

''He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters.'' another student, a rather short one stated. ''He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human women he's raped. They say he caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will.''

Saizou tossed Tsukune to the ground. ''Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?'' he smugly suggested as he began invading Moka's personal space. ''Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?'' he continued to press, flustering Moka.

''I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune now!'' she exclaimed in a panic, yanking the boy up and dragging him away.

A sneer formed on Saizou's face. _'No woman and I mean no woman escapes me.'  
_  
By the time Moka finally stopped, Tsukune was out of breath. It felt like his arm was about to fall out of its socket. ''That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?''

''Uum...yeah, I'm fine.'' he let out with a pant. He was hunched over, clutching his knees. ''Moka-san, I'm curious? Why are you so friendly with a guy like me? I'm just average, some people would call me mediocre.'' he shamefully admitted._ 'I've never been that concise with a girl before.'_

''Don't say that!'' she exclaimed, the intensity in her eyes caused Tsukune to snap up and bump into the wall behind him. ''To me you're not mediocre or anything Tsukune!'' she then turned away, a blush formed on her face. ''B-Besides...'' her voice suddenly became soft spoken as she cupped her cheeks. ''We're on blood sucking terms.'' she said affectionately as Tsukune nearly fell back in disbelief. ''Be proud of yourself! You have Grade A blood Tsukune. It's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!'' she went on until Tsukune finally exploded in disbelief.

''What am I food or something!''

Moka somewhat changed the focus of the discussion. ''Of course not, but, th-that was my first time Tsukune.'' she admitted, causing the boy to blush furiously. ''Y-You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune. My first time. That feeling...I'll never forget it.'' she earnestly replied as she looked down.

''M-Moka-san!'' Tsukune simply said.

Moka clasped her right cheek, blushing furiously, ''Oh...I'm so embarrassed!'' she admitted, pushing Tsukune into the wall using more strength then she attented to. ''Let's have some more fun, let's out check out the academy!'' she suggested with a wave as Tsukune pulled himself from a wall.

''S-So strong.'' he mumbled as he clutched his head. His head was slightly bruised and his shoulder slightly scraped. Despite that it didn't change his opinion of Moka. The two of them continued to explore the school, seeing the structure and decorations such as gargoyles and other creatures. Finally they arrived to the school dorm. Between the gravestones, crosses, and run down condition of the dorm it looked more like a modern haunted hose then a dorm room.

_'So this is where we'll be staying?' _he thought with a slight grimace. '_I hope that the place has plumbing and other such things.'_the one thing that really began to factor into Tsukune was, would he really be able to survive in this place? Was there some sort of illness he could contract within being in close proximity of other monsters? How reliable was his knowledge.

''So cool.'' Moka swooned. ''Such a building, full of dignity and character.''

''I'm still going to withhold my judgement.'' Tsukune replied.

''Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? I guess not all monsters like the same thing. Oh, speaking of, which kind of monster are you?'' she suddenly recollected something. ''Oh right, I forgot that letting your true form out is against the school rules right? Forget I even asked.'' she hastily changed, missing the vibe of Tsukune relaxing.

''S-So. Are you really a vampire?'' he was still trying to wrap his head around her. If Moka was a vampire, she was really the most unvampire vampire he had ever heard of. Well, except for the Twilight Vampires.

''Yeah,'' she answered with a nod. ''Right now I look pretty human, but, you see this Rosary on my chest,'' she began explaining as she brought the attention to the cross with her hands. ''If I take this Rosary off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary vampire.'' she emphasized the word scary. ''Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. As long as I have this on my vampire powers are sealed.'' she then switched gears. ''Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood.'' she walked over to the flustering boy as the distance between them became nonexistent. ''My weakness.'' once more she sunk her fangs into Tsukune who began to panic. 'Virgin' and 'being converted' formed in his mind. Thankfully though he didn't end up turning into a Vampire after all.

Despite his growing infatuation with Moka, that didn't stop Tsukune from writing up a withdrawal notice. Now it was a matter of giving up or staying. He didn't want to be separated from Moka, but at the same time was it worth risking his life. The latter of course found itself being called into question. ''Hey, wait up loverboy!''

''S-Saizou!''

Tsukune suddenly found himself slammed into one of the concrete wall. ''It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form!''

_'T-This is bad, if it gets out that I'm human I'll be killed._' Tsukune thought as he decided to bluff. "I'm a vampire!"

Saizou promptly dropped Tsukune and rammed his fist into the concrete wall above his head. Several students gasped and began talking about what they just witnessed.

"Vampire you say!?" Saizou questioned as he partially transformed his arm. Tsukune's throat and his body shook from fer. Vampires were known as immortal creatures heralded from the west, championed as the monsters best at using their super natural power. "I'll only tell you once. Talk to Akashiya Moka again and you're a dead boy." he threatened as he walked away, leaving Tsukune amongst the rubble.

'_Bulging muscles, great deal of power, height and weight advantage, rather thugish with sub-par intelligence. Without a doubt an ogre. I highly doubt I can do something without setting him off. I have to find some sort of way to...' _Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted as he massaged his shoulder. That brute had rammed him against the wall pretty hard. He winched as he reached his right arm around to rub his back but a sharp pain shot through him when he tried to reach too far.

There was no way he could go and see a nurse, if they were as half as attentive as any professional he was more than sure they would discover his species. "Morning Tsukune!" he was greeted by none other then Moka. Tsukune had to force himself not to yelp from the contact.

"M-Moka-san!"

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" the perky Vampire stated.

"Go on ahead without me...I need to stop by the washroom first. I'll meet you in class." he was hoping she wouldn't pick up on his uncertainty. Thankfully Moka had continued on ahead. _'How can I do this? How can I survive?'_ he was human. He was no match for these monsters. All it takes is one accident. What if his ribcage punctured one of his organs because one monster was a little too careless? For the rest of the day Tsukune wrestled with the decision.

Later that afternoon he found himself mulling over it in the forest. Moka had excused herself to do something she didn't want to give a name to, the bathroom most likely as Tsukune cradled the resignation letter in his hand. It was funny how something so small and light could have so a heavy, life altering impact in his future. He was holding a possibility, a course of life in his hand.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from Moka? Now I'm going to grind you to dust boy." any courage Tsukune might have gathered withered away upon seeing Saizou's true form. A ghoulish creature with massive hands and a bulky form.

Tsukune did the only thing he could do in that situation. He ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could. Ignoring the taunts of 'coward' and 'wannabe vampire'. If Aono Tsukune had a flaw, then Pride was definitely not one of them.

**"You can't run from me forever coward. I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't trying to move on my girl. You're only drawing out ya fate."**

_'I can't fight someone like him. He's too big! Too strong!' _Tsukune thought as he ducked behind a tree and hid in its hollow center.

**"Come out and face me coward!"  
**

Tsukune clasped both hands over his mouth. Praying that the lumox wouldn't be able to hear him. _'I can run away! Maybe he'll get up and then I can take the bus and forget this whole thing ever happened.'_ he thought. _'What was I thinking? In a school full of monsters, they'll tear me apart without a thought.'_ but then suddenly a voice came to mind.

_''Right now I look pretty human, but, you see this Rosary on my chest. If I take this Rosary off, I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary vampire.'_

'M-Moka-san.'

_'To me you're not mediocre or anything Tsukune!''_

Could he really just run away? Would what happen to Moka if he let scum like Saizou had his way? All his life he had been different. He had just been another nameless face, nothing special, a no one.

_"Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."_

He couldn't...he wouldn't be a coward. He wanted to stand on his own two feet. This was a chance to take his life into his own hands. With renewed courage he left the hiding spot. He wouldn't be able to fight Saizou, so maybe he could outsmart him? With the geography of the school surely they were located near an ocean, and since there was a lack of beach front or anything like that, that meant their were cliffs nearby. It was only a matter of finding a place and timing. The former was the easy part, it took him little time at all. The latter on the other hand would depend on fate and a lot of luck. "Hey you moronic Lummox! Over here!" it didn't take Tsukune long to find Saizou. He was as loud as he was ugly and huge.

Thankfully Saizou didn't move as fast as his size would dictate. Most people equated to being really large to being really slow when quite the contrary, the mass given to beings in certain forms would dictate covering more because of the size. That and Tsukune had a lot of experience running from bullies when he was younger. Saizou proved quite predictable and followed him to the side of the cliff.

''I-I'll give you a free shot!" he stammered slightly, but Tsukune did his best to feel it with bravado. "A stupid beast like yourself understands that right!" he said, stumping his chest and hoping Saizou's anger would get the best of him. Saizou charged him and it was like time slowed down. Tsukune's had froze, as a result of having that much weight on the edge it gave a way. Tsukune yelped and he dropped down, grabbing onto the edge. That stroke of dumb luck saved him as Saizou's attempt to snag him by the neck threw the ogre off balance and over the side.

The sound of the roaring water below and following splash camouflaged any other following sound Tsukune could have heard. Pulling himself up he looked over the edge and didn't see any sign of Saizou's body. Whether or not that was a good thing Tsukune wasn't sure. He was shivering, his body had began to clam up. His breathing began deep and rapid and he simply stared at the spot where Saizou had toppled over. The last thing Tsukune heard before passing out was something calling out his name.

000  
Chapter End  
000

There, hope this satisfies the complaints I was given. Since I had to go back and redo my entire outline and plans don't expect as many updates as I originally planned.


End file.
